Last Sacrifice, my style
by buzzy.B33
Summary: I finished the latest book, Spirit bound and said there have to be people out there who have high cravings for the next book like i do. warning HIGH SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED SPIRIT BOUND thanks, R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey… I haven't updated … well, any of my stories in like ages… so I wouldn't really count on them. For all you Vampire Academy fans this has a super high spoiler alert, so if you haven't finished reading Spirit Bound, please for the love of the book, don't read this. Ok… this has been a really long authors note so to rap it up my disclaimer;**

**Disclaimer: seriously (teehehe funny word, seriously) I don't own any of the vampire academy characters, or the upcoming book, last sacrifice. Also I have no idea, well besides the obvious, what's going to be in the next book I'm only guessing… LoL I feel official.**

"They don't lock away royal traitors everyone knows that," Abe said.

"Well of course they do," I said surprised, "What else would they do with them?"

"They execute them," Abe replied his face grim.

I swear I could of fainted then and there, but no I was Rose Hathaway, I was a guardian, and most of all I was innocent. I tucked the note in my pocket hoping that I wouldn't have to empty it before being locked away again. Things were not looking good and I could have used a bit of optimism, however scanning the faces of those in the court room I couldn't see any. Well I suppose it's to be expected, I was going to face a murder trial. I sighed out loud as the guardian behind me pushed me along, out of the court room where a completely metal cell awaited my wrongful return.

Through the bond I could feel Lissa. She was so worried, and angry, the darkness that came with spirit usage was surrounding her, trying to engulf her. I wished there was a way I could get a message out to her, to calm down, to try and let the blackness settle so it would eventually fade away. Into me. I frowned as I lay on the stone cold bed I don't know how this had happened. I mean sure Tatiana and I didn't get along very well, and I suppose I wasn't very civil, but that didn't mean I wanted her dead. My internal ranting was interrupted by the guard on duty.

"Miss Hathaway," he grunted, I scowled at him dropping my guardian title, again to be expected over a trial of high treason, "You have a visitor"

"Lord Ivashkof?" I asked startled. He didn't reply but instead sat next to my cell.

"You are dating my son" he said simply. I nodded in reply. He continued, "You have the ability to slow his, bad habits." Again I nodded. "So I'm going to ask you and you must tell me the truth. Did you kill my Aunt?"

"No, I didn't" I said tears welling to the brim of my eyes as the weight of the situation mixed with spirit's darkness came down on me all at once. But I wouldn't cry, no I couldn't cry, especially in front of Adrian's father.

He nodded curtly, "I believe you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "You do?"

"Yes but unfortunately many don't, is there anything that you know that can help you case? Anything that I can help you with," he replied.

"Well there is one thing, there's a note, it was from your aunt and I had it on me but they searched me and took it off me. It's really important and it has to do with Lissa," he nodded and I continued, "It would also be great if Lissa, Adrian and Christian could visit at the same time."

"I'll see what I can do" he said.

As I watched him walk off I heard Lissa's voice in my head: _You need to_ _see what I see! Now!_ So I zoned into her head to see what all the fuss was about.

"Halt"! A guardian shouted at an angry crowd. It was in vain though as the crowd pushed passed him and into a hallway, Lissa struggling to not be run over. I froze, that was the hallway leading to my jail cell. The crowd was mostly Moroi but there were some holidaying dhampirs in the mix. Some, like Tasha, were trying to stop the crowd while others were egging them on. Fear struck as Lissa noticed some of them were carrying stakes. Suddenly Rose was pushed out of Lissa's head as a message came out loud and clear _Hide Rose!_

Well that's just brilliant, where the hell am I supposed to hide in a tiny prison cell holding only one piece of furniture? My metal bed.

"Hey! Yea I'm talking to you, security guys, aren't you gonna do anything about that mob about to walk through the door trying to kill me?"

They shrugged as they kept their post, god they were getting on my nerves, I mean they barely let my friends in to see me but they don't seem to care about an angry mob trying to kill me! Well great!


	2. the escape

**A/N Hey guys … I don't really have anything to say, I think I author's noted myself out last time :D read and review! Thanks… oh wait I do, thanks for the 110 hits/views I got in 24 hours!**

"C'mon, c'mon," I muttered to myself as I frantically search for somewhere to hide. I know me, Rose Hathaway, hiding? Those words should never be put in the same sentence, however today's a little bit of an exception. "Aha, there's that loose tile Dimitri was complaining to his guards about!" ok, so it's not quite a hiding place but the tile will do to block a couple of attacks. And I mean it's not like fully trained guardians, who are actually trained with stakes are coming at me; no it's only untrained Moroi and novices.

**BANG!**

Ok time, I jumped on top of my bed and prepared myself.

"Secure the door!" one of the guards shouted.

"Secured!" the other shouted in reply

"Rose," Tomas said urgently, "We're going to get you out of here, but I'm going to have to fasten your hands together."

I shook my head, "No way! What if you guys, on your own, can't control them?"

"Rose!" he was getting impatient now so I decided to just go with it. Grudgingly I followed behind him and out a tunnel underneath the cells.

"We should have just left her back there" one of the guards said, obviously annoyed that he was escorting someone, in other words me, who supposedly committed high treason (yea right) away from what he thinks they should have endured (well thanks dick head).

"She hasn't been proven guilty yet, therefore she has just the same right to feel safe as you" Tomas countered

The guard mumbled something that sounded like whatever.

We were had been walking for about 10 minutes in the long damp tunnel. It was dusty and the only colour was the brown of the roughly dug out walls. My nose was starting to get irritated by the musty smell hanging around when the guards led me to a trap door that led to the surface.

I had no idea we had walked as far as we had because the tunnel exited at the opposite border of court. But just as I was readjusting my self to the light and enjoying the fresh air, I was led down yet another tunnel and thrown into another jail cell in another location… yay, fun… another colourless roof with an infinite amount of tiles to count, because I have nothing better to do with my life. Except … tuning into Lissa.

"_As the Dragomir princess I DEMAND to know where she is currently being held!" Lissa was practically screaming. _

"_I sincerely apologize but I cannot allow it, I do not know myself and I can't get the information," the frightened receptionist replied._

"_Hmmm" Lissa pursed her lips, thinking, calculating a new plan, "Tell me where she is" she said as she made eye contact._

"_Go to the back of the cells and follow the tunnels until you reach a trap door, exit it and then follow the guard I will have waiting for you."_

_That's more like it, she thought  
_Around twenty minutes later (Moroi tend to walk slower than dhampirs) Lissa was standing outside my cell, just staring at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Sorry" I eventually managed to squeak out.

"how long have you known?" she asked clearly upset at the new found knowledge.

"I got the letter at the hearing, as I was leaving, Ambrose gave it to me" I said feeling bad not only for her but from her.

Lissa only nodded as she handed me the letter.

"No," I said, "I need you to gather a meeting of Tomas, Abe, Adrian, Ambrose, Dimitri, Lord Ivashkof—"

"Wait Lord Ivashkof? Surely not, he won't want anything to do with you especially now" She interrupted.

"Just trust me. I also need my mum and Eddie, also I'll tune in through you so I'll be there the whole time."

"You want me to take the letter?" she asked

I nodded.

"Anything else before I leave?" she asked softly.

"Get anyone else you can think of as well… and thanks Liss this visit and this meeting mean a lot to me."

"Since when did you get all soppy?" she asked smiling.

I smiled back and kept up that act until she left. Then I broke down into tears on that useless thing in my cell they are trying to pass off as a bed.

**A/N you know what guys, in the whole like month I forgot to update, I only got one review. That's pretty sad, so I want 5 reviews before I post the next chapter… that's right I know your reading this right now… lol. Thanks for reading guys and it would be great if you could press that little(ish) green button riiiight… now. Oh yea and also I apologize for any grammatical mistakes I've made, as I don't currently have a beta. Also I update when it fits in with my real life so I may not post any time soon… either way, stay tuned.**


End file.
